hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
3010 Atlantic hurricane season
The 3010 Atlantic hurricane season was a hyperactive year. The total tally was 55 tropical storms, 44 hurricanes, and 21 major hurricanes, and an ACE of 1014.4. In addition to exhausting the normal list, the Greek alphabet was exhausted, and the National Hurricane Center had to use the Hebrew alphabet. Timeline ImageSize = width:1600 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2395 till:05/05/2395 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2395 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥_250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:15/01/2395 till:23/01/2395 color:C3 text:Alberto from:17/01/2395 till:19/01/2395 color:TS text:Beryl from:24/01/2395 till:31/01/2395 color:C2 text:Chris from:25/01/2395 till:01/02/2395 color:C2 text:Debby from:05/02/2395 till:06/02/2395 color:TS text:Ernesto from:05/02/2395 till:13/02/2395 color:C1 text:Florence barset:break from:12/02/2395 till:27/02/2395 color:C3 text:Gordon from:20/02/2395 till:28/02/2395 color:C1 text:Helene from:03/03/2395 till:21/03/2395 color:C5 text:Isaac from:06/03/2395 till:14/03/2395 color:C1 text:Joyce from:15/03/2395 till:15/03/2395 color:TS text:Kirk from:19/03/2395 till:02/04/2395 color:C1 text:Leslie barset:break from:07/04/2395 till:16/04/2395 color:C2 text:Michael from:09/04/2395 till:14/04/2395 color:C2 text:Nadine from:15/04/2395 till:15/04/2395 color:TD text:Fifteen from:19/04/2395 till:21/04/2395 color:TS text:Oscar from:21/04/2395 till:04/05/2395 color:C4 text:Patty from:30/04/2395 till:01/05/2395 color:TS text:Quigley bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2395 till:01/02/2395 text:January from:01/02/2395 till:01/03/2395 text:February from:01/03/2395 till:01/04/2395 text:March from:01/04/2395 till:01/05/2395 text:April TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" ImageSize = width:1600 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2395 till:10/09/2395 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2395 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_156-184_mph_(250-296_km/h) id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6_≥_185_mph_(≥297_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:03/05/2395 till:24/05/2395 color:C3 text:Rafael from:08/05/2395 till:13/05/2395 color:C2 text:Sara from:10/05/2395 till:11/05/2395 color:TS text:Tony from:16/05/2395 till:20/05/2395 color:C1 text:Ursula from:30/05/2395 till:06/06/2395 color:C2 text:Valerie barset:break from:03/06/2395 till:06/06/2395 color:TS text:William from:04/06/2395 till:16/06/2395 color:C4 text:Xcel from:04/06/2395 till:10/06/2395 color:C1 text:Yasmine from:19/06/2395 till:02/07/2395 color:C6 text:Zach from:04/07/2395 till:09/07/2395 color:C2 text:Alpha barset:break from:13/07/2395 till:26/07/2395 color:C4 text:Beta from:15/07/2395 till:31/07/2395 color:C3 text:Gamma from:24/07/2395 till:22/08/2395 color:C5 text:Delta from:30/07/2395 till:14/08/2395 color:C4 text:Epsilon from:02/08/2395 till:13/08/2395 color:C2 text:Zeta barset:break from:08/08/2395 till:09/08/2395 color:TS text:Eta from:16/08/2395 till:22/08/2395 color:C1 text:Theta barset:skip from:21/08/2395 till:03/09/2395 color:C3 text:Iota from:25/08/2395 till:05/09/2395 color:C4 text:Kappa bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2395 till:01/06/2395 text:May from:01/06/2395 till:01/07/2395 text:June from:01/07/2395 till:01/08/2395 text:July from:01/08/2395 till:01/09/2395 text:August TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" ImageSize = width:1600 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:25/08/2395 till:10/01/2396 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/09/2395 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_156-184_mph_(250-296_km/h) id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6_≥_185_mph_(≥297_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:29/08/2395 till:11/09/2395 color:C4 text:Lambda from:31/08/2395 till:03/10/2395 color:C6 text:Mu from:03/09/2395 till:22/09/2395 color:C4 text:Nu from:05/09/2395 till:07/09/2395 color:C1 text:Xi from:10/09/2395 till:10/09/2395 color:TD text:Fourty-Two from:14/09/2395 till:25/09/2395 color:C1 text:Omicron from:18/09/2395 till:30/09/2395 color:C5 text:Pi barset:break from:25/09/2395 till:01/10/2395 color:C2 text:Rho barset:skip from:30/09/2395 till:04/10/2395 color:TS text:Sigma from:04/10/2395 till:12/10/2395 color:C2 text:Tau from:07/10/2395 till:16/10/2395 color:C6 text:Upsilon from:09/10/2395 till:17/10/2395 color:C2 text:Phi from:09/10/2395 till:14/10/2395 color:C1 text:Chi barset:break from:15/10/2395 till:27/10/2395 color:C1 text:Psi from:22/10/2395 till:23/10/2395 color:TS text:Omega from:27/10/2395 till:10/11/2395 color:C3 text:Alef from:03/11/2395 till:06/11/2395 color:C1 text:Bet from:17/11/2395 till:18/11/2395 color:TS text:Gimel from:21/11/2395 till:30/11/2395 color:C5 text:Dalet from:04/12/2395 till:05/12/2395 color:TD text:Fifty-Seven barset:break from:29/12/2395 till:04/01/2396 color:C4 text:He bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/09/2395 till:01/10/2395 text:September from:01/10/2395 till:01/11/2395 text:October from:01/11/2395 till:01/12/2395 text:November from:01/12/2395 till:01/01/2396 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Hurricane Alberto Tropical Storm Beryl Hurricane Chris Hurricane Debby Tropical Storm Ernesto Hurricane Florence Hurricane Gordon Hurricane Gordon went to the east coast of the United States. Hurricane Helene Hurricane Isaac Hurricane Joyce Tropical Storm Kirk Hurricane Leslie Hurricane Michael Hurricane Nadine Tropical Depression Fifteen Tropical Storm Oscar Hurricane Patty Tropical Storm Quigley Because the 3010 season was threatening to exhaust the naming list, the NHC added Q''', '''U,X','Y,and Z names to this particular naming list. Hurricane Rafael Hurricane Sara Tropical Storm Tony Hurricane Ursula Hurricane Valerie Tropical Storm William Hurricane Xcel Hurricane Yasmine Hurricane Zach Zach affected the Gulf Coast of the United States. Hurricane Alpha Hurricane Beta Hurricane Gamma Hurricane Delta Hurricane Epsilon Hurricane Zeta Tropical Storm Eta Hurricane Theta Hurricane Iota Hurricane Kappa Hurricane Lambda Hurricane Mu Hurricane Nu Hurricane Xi Tropical Depression Forty-Two Hurricane Omicron Hurricane Pi Hurricane Rho Tropical Storm Sigma Hurricane Tau Hurricane Upsilon Hurricane Phi Hurricane Chi Hurricane Psi Tropical Storm Omega Hurricane Alef As said above, the Hebrew alphabet was scheduled for use after the Greek alphabet was exhausted. Thus, the name Alef was the first name in the new list. Hurricane Bet Tropical Storm Gimel Hurricane Dalet Tropical Depression Fifty-Seven Hurricane He Category:Future storms Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Western Pacific Style Activity Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Deadly seasons Category:Destructive seasons Category:Costly Seasons Category:Category 4 hurricanes Category:Category 5 hurricanes Category:Category 5 Atlantic hurricanes Category:Category 6 hurricane